Slytherin's Heirs
by CutePuertorican
Summary: A look into Draco and Ireth's married life. Goes kinda along with The Weasley Gene.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 1**

A white blur ran up and down the stretch of beach.

"Ireth, calm down, you're on a freakin' wedding high," Riley grabbed her sister's arm and tried to slow her down.

"I can't, I'm too excited I mean, after all this time I'm finally marrying Draco," She sighed, her face taking on a dreamy expression.

"Which I still can't believe besides didn't you already get married, what's so different now?" The brunette questioned quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah but one, this time we don't have to worry about all the crap of war and two, you're here, Pansy was my last maid of honor," She shivered before a smile graced her lips.

"I would say I love you too but you forced me into Slytherin green, so all love is gone," Riley stated simply, picking at the green fabric on her. Ireth laughed before she saw the others soon coming. Ron encircled his arms around Riley and kissed her cheek.

"Morning love, although this is a little too early for me," The redhead said, letting his head droop onto her shoulder.

"Shh, this is the time they set, even though I wanted to stay in bed too," Riley admitted, although glaring at her sister slightly.

"It's noon," Ireth put her hands on her hips and rose an eyebrow.

"That's still too early, do you not know me, we only shared the womb for like nine months and a room for like fourteen years after that," Riley matched her sister's stance but a smile graced her lips.

"Come on, let's get you prepared," Riley gave Ron a quick kiss before following her sister towards the arch. Hermione and Ginny followed quickly behind, having to hike up their dresses so they wouldn't trip. Ireth bounced up and down as everyone got seated. Riley rolled her eyes and glanced sideways at her sister.

"I'm not going to be like this at my wedding," She stated, looking where Ron was now standing. Ireth looked at her questioningly.

"Like what?" She asked, making her brown-haired twin turn her attention back to her.

"You," She teased, making the bride glare at her in indignation.

"Kidding but worrying, I'm gonna be lax unless heaven forbid the Weasley tradition is true," Riley told her and Ireth was about to question when the line of girls slowly started to move. All the girls seemed absolutely dwarfed by their male counterparts, especially Riley seeing as she was the shortest and Ron was the tallest. Riley looked back and gave her sister a thumbs up with a wink. Soon the wedding march started and Ireth breathed in deeply. Her father took her arm, his eyes glassy but a smile on his face. They soon went down the aisle and Draco was standing there, his ever present smirk on his face. He took Ireth from her father and the ceremony officially started. They exchanged vows and looked at the Minister of Magic, who was marrying them.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," Draco slipped off the veil and kissed her deeply. She smiled and returned it. The guest applauded when they broke apart.

"I love you," He whispered and she beamed.

"Love you too," She replied and he pecked her lips once more. They walked back down the aisle and waved as they disappeared into the hall. The reception was uneventful despite Ron got drunk on Firewhiskey. Riley had simply watched him and laughed as he made a fool of himself before deciding to take him out of his misery. She would no doubt make his life pure hell tomorrow as he suffered from a hangover. Draco scooped Ireth up in his arms and took her to the suite he had purchased. He placed her down and she smiled up at him before going to the bedroom. Their suitcases were already there and she wanted to change. She loved her wedding dress but wanted to wear something more comfortable. She started the bath and put in some of the scents Riley had gotten her. She definitely loved her sister at the moment, despite her earlier teasing. The water heated up to her liking and she walked out the room to collect her things. Draco was undoing his tie and had clothes spread out in front of him. Ireth still couldn't believe they were now married. It was so different than she could've imagined. Her and Riley used to talk about her wedding since they figured out Draco and her were to be married. Riley, being the tomboy she was and still is just less so, scoffed at the idea of ever wearing one of those 'sissy' dresses as she used to call it. However, Ireth had fantasized about every detail, the colors and where it would be held. She had kept her maid of honor position open secretly in case Riley would be too stubborn to ever get in a dress. She was so caught in her musings she didn't realize Draco yelling at her.

"Ireth, you left the water on!" He shouted and she jumped. The ravenette gasped and ran towards the bathroom. Some had started to spill over and she quickly shut it off. She muttered a quick spell to get rid of the spilt water. Draco chuckled as he came into the bathroom. Ireth smiled apologetically at him and he just smirked.

"It's fine, just don't flood the hotel room again," He ducked as she threw a shampoo bottle at him. He closed the door with a laugh. She settled into the water and started to relax. She got out long after the water had turned cold. She slipped on her pajamas and went to the bed. Draco quickly ran to the bathroom and took a shower. The ravenette had started drifting off to sleep when he slipped into the bed.

"Ireth," He sing-songed and she sighed.

"No," She replied and he groaned.

"But it's the beginning of the honeymoon," He whined and she couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm too tired, now go to sleep," She ordered and settled deep into the pillows once more. She could imagine him pouting and smiled at her handiwork. His arm slipped around her waist and she leaned into his chest. She felt him shift and she rolled her eyes.

"Draco, if you move I promise to cockblock you for a month," She threatened and he instantly stilled. With her threat still fresh in his mind, she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 2**

"Ireth, hurry and get up, we have to get to the portkey or it's going to leave without us," Draco shook his new wife but she just turned. He needed to call Riley to see how she used to get her sister up. He smirked and decided it was time for long years of payback.

OoOoOo

"Draco!" Ireth screeched, her head soaking wet. He was reading the paper innocently and sneaked a look at her.

"Yes dear?" He asked, obviously trying to not laugh. He snickered when he realized it wasn't going to work.

"What the heck did you do it for?" She growled, throwing off the covers in irritation.

"You wouldn't get up, now hurry and get dressed, we have a portkey to catch," He said and disappeared into the small kitchen. Ireth huffed but decided she might as well get dressed. She was ready in fifteen minutes, Draco already tapping his foot in exasperation.

"Calm down, we're just going to our mansion to set up and then to the Weasley's," She said, wondering why he was freaking out over nothing. The blonde coughed and kicked the ground with his foot.

"Draco? That is all we're doing right?" She asked and he shook his head.

"I promised mother we would stay at the Manor tonight," He replied and she groaned.

"I didn't bring nice clothes and we promised Riley we would go to the Burrow, which is why I'm dressed casually," She pointed to her state, a long-sleeved sweater, jeans, and sneakers.

"She cornered me, there wasn't much I could do!" He protested and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine, then you can tell my sister we're not coming," She turned from her spot where she was packing and saw his place was now mysteriously empty.

"Coward," She muttered, fishing in her bag for her cell phone. Ireth scrolled through her contacts and sighed heavily when Riley's name popped up. She clicked it and her sister's smiling face appeared on the screen as she called.

"_Hey sister, how's married life treating ya?" _The ravenette was about to respond when her sister giggled. Riley never giggled unless…

"Oh my gosh, you guys better not be doing what I think you're doing," She hissed into the phone and she could practically feel Riley's smirk through the phone.

_"Never dear sister, I'm determined to wear white at my wedding and it still hold the meaning."_ Ireth sighed before remembering her objective.

"I gotta tell you something and I don't think you're going to like it," She rubbed her forehead and heard someone whine before her sister responded.

_"Are you alright…no Ron, don't make me smack you, did Draco hurt you, I know where to hide a body."_ Ireth laughed and her sister did the same.

"No, we won't be able to make it tonight, Narcissa cornered Draco and since he's weak minded when it comes to his mother we're staying at the Manor tonight," She replied and heard Riley's disappointed groan.

_"That bites, Molly was really looking forward to it but oh well, I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast then," _Ireth agreed and hung up.

"That went well," The woman jumped and turned to find her husband with a smirk on his face.

"Not funny Draco and yes it did, now let's get this over with," She zipped the bag up and walked out the door.

OoOoOo

They were in the Manor, Narcissa and Lucius sitting across from them. Ireth felt like they were scrutinizing her and she shifted uncomfortably.

"Ireth dear, you must be hungry after a long trip, let's get you some food," Narcissa took the girl's hand and dragged her to the kitchen. The older woman sighed in relief and rummaged through the fridge.

"Not to be rude but why did you drag me in here?" She asked and Narcissa turned towards her with a small smile.

"Lucius requested some time alone with Draco, they're close in a way most don't understand and I respect it," She answered, taking out some ingredients for a sandwich.

"Now come on, we can put what we both know about cooking and make something," She grinned and Ireth returned it.

"What could go wrong?" The ravenette questioned and they set to work.

OoOoOo

Apparently, a lot can go wrong as they learned when they doused the fire the fifth time.

"Maybe we should just conjure food," Ireth muttered when they heard the front door bang open. Ireth had a sinking feeling who it was and she was proven correct when,

"Lucius, wazzuuuup!" Sounded through the room. Narcissa stifled a laugh behind her hand and Ireth looked at her quizzically.

"Sorry dear, I just enjoy your sister's visits, she's the first person I've seen who isn't intimidated by Lucius. I guess that's why he loves her, don't tell him I told you this but he looks forward to her visit's as well," She laughed loudly this time and Riley poked her head in the door. She was wearing a golden t-shirt, scarlet shorts, and sneakers.

"Hey, you didn't think I would just let you go, I need to hear the dirty details," She teased and Ireth felt her face going pink.

"We didn't do anything, I promised him bloody things if he tried," She smiled and Riley pretended to wipe a fake tear.

"I'm so proud of you, now I just wanted to stop and say hi, Ron's taking me to a surprise and I noticed we were passing the Manor so I made him stop," The brunette told proudly. Narcissa hugged her quickly and gave a kiss on her head.

"We would love to have you and Ronald for dinner tomorrow," The woman offered and Riley nodded.

"Of course, I'll never pass up an opportunity to mess with Lucius, I'll see you tomorrow, if you do the dirty deed, call me," Riley whispered in Ireth's ear when she hugged her. The girl glared and smacked her sister on the arm. She just smiled before leaving the kitchen.

"That girl is insufferable," They heard Lucius mumble when they walked back into the dining room. Ireth smiled unconsciously and he quirked a brow.

"What, did I say something funny?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Nope but your secret's safe with me," She winked and he just lifted an eyebrow in response.

**Done! Did this as a favor for my crazy sister, who I'm sure will review and say that I need to update another chapter sooner and faster. I'll try and update another story tomorrow. Adios, children of the Fanfiction. **


End file.
